A Collection of Pokè Yaoi
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: A series of ONE-SHOTS for yaoi pairings. Suggestions taken, but they have to be within my character range. (Look inside for details) Ratings may vary. And I'll do even the most unusual yaoi ships, such as; Fleshandbloodshipping, Oldhickoryshipping, and others.
1. Character Range

**Okay, I know I changed the story name and stuff, but the crack shippings didn't work out, when I found out they ACTUALLY had official shipping names. Oh yeah, the reason WHY I made this character range was only because I have a hard time working with some characters. I can't really do Mastershipping, Originshipping, Sacredshipping because they're at a much older age. But that doesn't mean you get to have me put Max in or anything.**

**To make things simple, here's the characters I'm allowing you guys to use;**

**Red (Special)**

**Ash (Anime)**

**Fire (Game)**

**Green (Special)**

**Gary (Anime)**

**Aqua (Game version of Gary and Green)**

**Ritchie (Anime)**

**Gold (Special)**

**Jimmy (Anime) [Kenta]**

**Ethan (Game)**

**Silver (Special)**

**Vincent (Anime) [Also known as Jackson too]**

**Kamon (Game)**

**Black (Manga) [from ****_The Golden Boys Pokemon Manga_****]**

**Ruby (Special)**

**Drew (Anime)**

**Brendan (Game)**

**Emerald (Special) [I'm allowing him in. Though, his fanfics will be to ratings of K ONLY]**

**Wally (Special)**

**Diamond (Special)**

**Hareta (Manga) [He's from the ****_Diamond & Pearl Adventures Manga_****]**

**Lucas (Game)**

**Paul (Anime)**

**Koya (Manga) [He's from the ****_Diamond & Pearl Adventures Manga_****]**

**Pearl (Special)**

**Barry (Anime)**

**Conway (Anime)**

**Black (Special)**

**Hilbert (Game)**

**Cheren (Special or Game)**

**Trip (Anime)**

**Some of may be asking; Why the Hell didn't you do the BW2 characters?! My answer; I barely know anything about it and I highly dislike BW2. So, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Protojohtoshipping

Paul x Jimmy

Animehuntershipping

One lazy afternoon, Paul and Jimmy were at the Daycare Paul's older brother owned. Recently, Jimmy told Marina that he had loved her as childhood friends, but when you say some things to a person, it maybe too late.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy..." Marina choked up in her tears that started flowing down when the navy haired boy in the cap said the three words"I love you."

"What's wrong, Marina?" Jimmy asked trying to wipe away her tears thinking what he had done wrong.

"Oh my Arceus, what have I done?" he thought to himself. Just when Marina suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Ack!" she cried, "I'm sorry, Jimmy, but you won't understand..." she shed a single tear, wiping it away.

"Don't worry, I'll under-" Jimmy reassured until he was suddenly interrupted by her shocking explanation.

"Vicent told me that he _loved_ me also and...I said 'yes."

Then the aqua haired girl ran away to get away from Jimmy. Which led to stressful emotions causing him to blow off stream by working at the Daycare. "Jimmy." Paul said, interrupting the boy who was stressfully carrying Pokemon food, "Watch the Daycare, while I meet Dawn, she said it was important."

"Yeah..." Jimmy sighed loudly, "Rub it in my face that you have a girlfriend and I don't." Causing Paul to glare at him, saying "I rather be single than have anyone as my girlfriend." When Paul left Jimmy just started thinking there was a way to move on, but it seemed impossible to forget Marina.

"Paul...," the bluenette started saying as they ate a dinner of Italian foods, "um...me and Kenny started hanging out right now and...um..."

"You're breaking up me, aren't you?" Paul stated to Dawn suddenly.

"H-how did y-you know I was g-going to say that?!" Dawn replied back, surprised that Paul already figured out she was dating Kenny.

"You're just a stupid b*tch, sometimes..." the purplenette sighed loudly. And with that he left Dawn at the restaurant, leaving her to pay the bill.

When Paul got back to the Daycare, Jimmy asked him why he came back early. Since he was secretly watching some chick flicks, whenever Paul or Reggie were leaving him in charge of the Daycare.

"Technically, if you want to know," Paul replied getting ready to train his Pokemon outside, "_I _broke up with Dawn."

"Why the hell would you break up with, Dawn?" Jimmy asked. Which surprised Paul that he wasn't laughing because of his break-up with Dawn. So Paul just gave him a shrug and reached his hand towards the doorknob. But then Jimmy saw this and smacked his hand away from the doorknob, demanding an answer to his question. Realizing he smacked Paul's hand the navy haired boy gave off chase and tried to hide. When Paul found Jimmy, the boy in the cap was practically praying to Arceus. But that was until, Paul smashed his lips into Jimmy's making them kiss for a long time until Reggie came in.

"Paul and Jimmy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" he started singing, receiving two blushing faces. But then Paul shot a glare at his older brother. Which then caused him to nearly murder Reggie.

**HEY PEOPLE, HOW WAS THE FIRST STORY? THE REASON WHY THE HELL I MADE THIS PAIRING UP WAS BECAUSE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING. SO WHY NOT SHIP GOLD'S AND SILVER'S COUNTERPARTS? REQUESTS TAKEN.**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Protagonistshipping

**Oh my dear Arceus. I didn't know why I decided to this ship! ^/ / /^ Haha, I just think that this seems sorta cute! This what happens when I decided to look up some of their artwork and it was sooo effing adorable!**

**Red x Ash- Protagonistshipping**

"Ash, I think we're lost." Red panted at the boy in front of him. The two boys had gotten to Unova to meet up with Black at the Pokemon League. Unfortunately, Ash decided to take a short cut through the depths of Pinwheel forest to get to the underground base of the League.

"I don't think so!" Ash retorted back at the Champion of Kanto. "I know exactly where we're going!" the coal black haired boy huffed.

"Face it, we should've gone with Soul to get to the Unova League." Red countered back at his doppelganger.

"Remember she's Black's twin sister?" Ash stuck out his tongue, while Red sweatdropped, remembering Black had a sister.

"Ugh, why can't we just get out of this forest?" Red then turned around the opposite way and started to find his way out of the thick, lush forest. Ash did not see this, however he suddenly saw Red gone and shouted for him.

"Red?! Where are you?!" Ash then grew more worried about the boy with scarlet eyes and began searching for his friend, calling out his name. That was when he heard a loud thud. Using his ears to find the source of the sound, the half Champion of Kanto found Red lying in a ditch. The boy in there was unconscious and looked injured. Ash then quickly jumped into the ditch without hesitation.

"..." Red was breathing luckily, as Ash checked to make sure nothing was too serious. Looking at the boy, Ash thought of his to options;

1. Call for help.

2. Carry him out of the forest.

Ash didn't know why, but he went with option 2. Though, option 1. kept nagging him in his mind. But the second option seemed to have come from his heart.

"Fine, I'll carry you. But you're going to have to do a favor for me one day." Ash sighed as he picked up Red and walked all the way to a Pokemon Center.

Finally, reaching to the Center Red stirred in his sleep and winked a few times. "Ngh... What happened...?"

"Right now, I'm carrying you to the Pokemon Center." Red snapped fully awake and stared at Ash in disbelief.

"YOU'RE CARRYING ME 'MARRIAGE STYLE,' DUDE!" Red shrieked in a panicked, yet embarrassed voice.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ash was being dense and Red facepalmed at the boy who looked like him.

* * *

**Oh my dear Arceus, I have to run away from the specialshippers and the Pokeshippers... NOW! O_O *jumps out the window or something***

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Originalshipping

**Okay, I got bored. So here's some originalshipping for ****_Onlyneeded151. _****Though, this shipping sorta annoys me because it has WAY TOO MUCH support. And I like depression and imperial more... ^_^ Now, I will write some of this shipping right now! :D**

* * *

**Originalshipping**

"Hey, Blue..." Yellow whispered to her best friend that was relaxing near her pool.

"Yeah?" Blue adjusted her sunglasses to look at Yellow who was at the edge of the pool.

"Do you ever think Red might leave me for Green...?" With that the brunette dropped her glass of orange juice, while the glasses hung from one of her ears.

"Why the heck would you say that?!" Blue yelled, nearly frightening Yellow.

"Kimberly told me that they helped each other up to do an obstacle course or something..." Blue then gave Yellow a thoughtful look. After some time, Blue got up from her chair and marched into her house.

"Yellow, can help me with something?" Blue asked the blonde.

Knowing Blue, Yellow knew that no matter what she did, the girl with blue eyes _always _got everything her way. "Okay, I guess-" Then Blue suddenly gagged and tied the girl up. Soon, she stomped right over to Green's house where Red and Green were. The brunette went up to the door and kicked it down.

"What the Hell-" Red looked at Blue. She was still wearing a bikini and Green stared at her also.

Suddenly Blue stripped herself and the two boys noses began to drip blood. To make things more worse, she also took off all of Yellow's clothes causing the boy with jet black hair to faint. After the whole scene, Green stared at Blue, while Red was still in a coma.

"There! We made them straight!" Blue cheered as Yellow covered her face from embarrassment.

"Why d-did you do that?" Green mumbled.

"Because you two are gay and I now made you guys straight!" Blue answered as Green tried to avoid looking at the naked girl before him.

* * *

**Yeah... This was totally short! xD But I really get annoyed just by writing this chapter. So, it's only like a hint of Originalshipping! xP Well, leave a review or a suggestion... :3**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
